1. Field of the Invention
This subject invention pertains generally to an apparatus that permits a vehicle to be moved in a lateral direction or in a direction that is perpendicular to the general alignment of the vehicle during normal travel. More particularly, when fitted to any desired type of land vehicle, the subject apparatus moves that vehicle in a perpendicular direction to that of normal travel by temporarily lifting the vehicle and shifting it laterally in a series of directed hops or steps to one side or the other (as determined by a user) of the normal direction of travel.
2. Description of Related Art
Traditional vehicles find difficulties in lateral or perpendicular motion to that of the approximate direction of travel. In other words, unless each supporting wheel is capable of extensive pivoting ability, vehicles usually make multiple sweeping motions to move perpendicularly to the approximate line of travel. If the vehicle is a trailer, or equivalent, the towing vehicle either directly travels in a forward pathway that brings the trailed to the position desired or considerable effort and skill is required to back up the trailer into the desired position, often with either technique not resulting in position initially desired. The subject invention addresses the difficulties of moving a vehicle in a direction perpendicular to (at approximately right-angles to) normal travel, especially when vehicle maneuverability is limited by various space considerations.